A Different Life
by VAmpireAcademy6
Summary: I didn't know what to call this story, so I just thought of one. I don't know how mayn chapter s there will be. I will include a short summary for every chapter. Please be nice if you review. This is only my sixth story and I suck at writing.
1. Chapter 1

Queer as Folk

My Own Story

Story #6

Chapter #1

A/N: This story came to me by reading a story by Sterling Dragonfly.

Summary: Justin is 3 years old and Molly is 1 year old. Brian and Michael are 15 years old. Debbie adopts Justin and Molly.

A/N: This summary is just for this chapter. I will include a short summary for every chapter.

* * *

Justin was sitting next to a woman who was holding Molly, in the adoption center. Debbie, Michael, and Brian entered the building. The woman holding Molly looked up at them and they approached her. She stood up. "Hello. Are you Debbie Novotny?"

"Yes I am. And this is my son Michael and his friend Brian."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Clarissa. And this is Molly." She said, referring to the child in her arms. "And this is Justin." Clarissa said, referring to Justin who was looking down at his teddy bear. Michael knelt in front of Justin. "Hi, I'm Michael." Justin looked up at him. "What's your name?"

"Justin," the little boy said.

"You're going to be living with me and my mother." He points to Debbie who is talking to Clarissa. Justin nods his head once, then looks at Brian. Michael is confused for a second and then looks to where Justin is looking. "This is Brian, my best friend."

"Hi." Brian said.

"Hi." Justin said back.

"Come on. Time to go." Debbie said, walking up to them, holding Molly, and a small duffel bag. Justin hopped down from the chair, and walked behind them to the car.

When they got home, Debbie took Molly and Justin into the house. She had to do something, so she asked Michael to give Justin a tour of the house. Since Brian didn't want to go home, he stayed with Michael, and "helped" with the tour. After the tour, Michael and Brian hung out in Michael's room, Molly was sleeping, and Justin sat on the couch. Doing nothing. "Justin, do you want something to eat?" Debbie asked.

"Sure." He went into the kitchen and sat at the table. Debbie made him a sandwich and set it in front of him. At first he just looked at it, then started eating it.

"You okay?" Debbie asked Justin.

"Yeah. I just miss mommy and daddy." Debbie goes over to him and hugs him, and he starts crying.

"I know you do. They miss you." After a couple minutes, Justin calms down and eats the sandwich. Brian and Michael come downstairs laughing.

"That is so not true." Michael laughed.

"Yes it is." Brian laughed. Debbie goes over to them.

"Do you guys mind watching Justin?" She whispered.

"I don't." Michael said.

"I guess neither do I," Brian said.

"Thanks. I have to go to work. Are you sure you're fine watching him?"

"Yes." Michael answered.

"Molly's upstairs sleeping. Oh shit! I have to get baby food."

"I'll get it. We could take Justin and Molly with us to the store. It's not that far."

"Okay. Bye." She leaves. Michael looks around and he doesn't see Brian. He looks in the kitchen and sees him there talking to Justin. He goes over to them. They both look up at him. "Hey." Michael said. "I have to go get baby food. Brian, do you want to go with me?"

"Sure."

"We have to take Justin and Molly."

"Okay." Michael gets Molly, who was awake when he went to go get her. He came down, holding her.

When they started walking, Justin ran up next to Brian, and held his hand. Brian looked down at him, and Justin looked up at him and smiled, and sucked on his thumb. Brian smiled a little smile back. They continued walking until they got to the store.


	2. Chapter 2

Queer as Folk

My Own Story

Story #6

Chapter #2

Summary: It's been two years. Justin is 5, Molly is 3, and Brian and Michael are 17, almost 18. Justin and Molly's Uncle Dimitri finds them. What will happen?

_2 years later_

Justin has become really close to Michael and Brian. Brian, Michael, or both would take Justin with them, and sometimes Molly too. They talked, and had fun. Then, Justin and Molly's Uncle Dimitri found out about them and went to the adoption center. He found out they were living with Debbie and her son Michael. He went to their house, and they talked.

Justin came downstairs. He looked at the man sitting and talking next to Debbie. They both looked at Justin. "Justin, this is your Uncle Dimitri."

"Hi Justin."

"Hi."

"Justin, you're going to be living with your Uncle." Brian and Michael came downstairs.

"NO! I don't want to!" He ran upstairs and slammed the door. He started crying, in the farthest corner in the room and curled into a little ball.

"What's up with Justin?" Michael asked.

"We told him that he's going to be living with his Uncle and he doesn't want to go."

Justin heard the door open and thought it would be Debbie or his Uncle. When he looked up, he saw it was Brian. "You okay?" Brian asked. Justin didn't say anything. Brian went over and sat next to him and put his arm around Justin's shoulders. "It's okay. Just because you're not going to be living with Michael anymore doesn't mean you won't see us."

"Really?" Justin asked, sniffling.

"Yeah. You could visit us and we could visit you." Justin smiled. "Come on. Why don't we go back downstairs?"

"Okay." Brian stood up and picked up Justin. Brian carried Justin downstairs. When they got downstairs, Justin and Brian were laughing.

_One Week Later_

Justin and Molly have been living in their Uncle's house for a week. Justin didn't was excited, but sad to be living with his Uncle.

Justin was playing soccer in the front yard with his Uncle, and Molly was sitting on a blanket watching them. Dimitri was the goalie and Justin was trying to make goals. He got a lot of goals, but missed some. A car pulled up, next to the curb. Justin and Dimitri looked at the car and someone got out. When Justin saw it was Brian, he ran over to him and wrapped his arms around Brian's legs. "Hey bud." Brian said.

"Hi Bri. Want to play soccer with us?"

"Sure." They walked over to where Justin left the soccer ball.

"I have work to do. You don't mind watching them do you?"

"No."

"Bri!" Molly said when she looked up. She ran over to him and hugged his legs.

"Hey Mol. Do you want to play?"

"No, I want to watch," she said after she let go of his legs.

"You sure?" Brian asked her. She nodded. She went back over to the blanket and sat down.

"You're the goalie." Justin said to Brian.

"Mr. Bossy." Brian joked. Justin and Brian played soccer and Molly watched.

Justin was about to shoot the ball, into the net, when Brian ran up to Justin, and grabbed him. He tickled Justin and Justin laughed so hard. "Stop." Justin laughed.

"No." Brian continued to tickle Justin. Molly was laughing at Justin.

"Please......stop." Justin's stomach hurt from all the laughing.

"Oh fine." Brian stopped tickling Justin. "Do you want to play more soccer?"

"Yeah!" Justin said excitedly.

"You must really like soccer to be this excited."

"Yep!" Brian put Justin down. They played soccer for about half an hour.

"I have to go," Brian told Justin, as he walked toward his car.

"No!" Justin ran up to Brian, and stopped in front of him. Brian chuckled.

"I'm not leaving the country. I'll see you tomorrow. Okay?" Brian picked him up. Justin wrapped his little arms around Brian's neck, and hugged him. Brian hugged back. "How about this Saturday, we spend the whole day together?"

"Okay." Brian put Justin down.

After he drove away, Uncle Dimitri came out. "Where's Brian?" He asked.

"He just left." Justin answered.

"Oh. Well, it's time for dinner." Uncle Dimitri picks up Molly and goes inside. Justin follows.


	3. Chapter 3

Queer as Folk

My Own Story

Story #6

Chapter #3

Summary: It's Saturday and Brian takes Justin out for the day. What happens when Uncle Dimitri says they're moving? Where are they moving? How far will they move?

_Saturday-9:30 am_

Justin woke up, and jumped out of bed. He couldn't wait to hang out with Brian. Brian was going to pick him up at 10:00 am. Half an hour. He ran to the kitchen, where his Uncle Dimitri was cooking bacon and eggs. Uncle Dimitri turned around. "Good Morning."

"Morning."

"You look excited."

"I am. I'm going to be spending the day with Brian." Uncle Dimitri set down a plate with eggs and bacon in front of Justin.

"That's right. When is he picking you up?"

"10. I think."

"You better hurry up then. He should be coming in about 15 minutes."

"Where's Molly?"

"Upstairs sleeping." Justin eats and then goes to his bedroom to get dressed. As he took off his pajama pants, the doorbell rang. _He's here!_ Justin thought, excitedly. He ran down to the door, forgetting he's only in his underwear. Uncle Dimitri answered the door. "Hi Brian. Come in." Dimitri stepped aside, and Brian came in. He saw Justin running down the stairs. Brian picks him up. "Hey bud."

"Hi Bri."

"You ready?"

"Yep."

"Then where are your clothes?" Justin looked down.

"Oops. I forgot. Let me go get dressed." Brian set him down and as he started to walk away, Brian pat his butt. Justin looked back at him and giggled. He went to his bedroom, and got dressed, as Uncle Dimitri and Brian talked.

Justin came running out of his room, wearing jeans, and a light sweater, that's blue. "Hi Bri."

"Ready now?"

"Yeah. I just have to put on my shoes. Can you help me tie them?"

"Yeah." Brian helps Justin put on his shoes and then they leave. Justin sits in the passenger seat.

"Where are we going?" Justin asked when Brian started driving.

"I need to go see Michael for a second."

"Mikey!" Justin said excited. Brian chuckled.

"Where do you get your energy? You're like the energizer bunny." Brian and Justin laughed. When they got to Michael's house, Brian honked his horn and Michael came running out. He went over to the driver's side. They were whispering and Justin couldn't hear anything. "Hey Jus." Michael said, after they were done talking.

"Hi Mikey. Are you coming with us?"

"No. I'm busy."

"Oh, okay."

"I'll see you later though, okay?"

"Okay." Michael walked away, and Brian started driving.

"Do you want to see a movie?" Brian asked.

"Yes!" Justin bounced up and down in his seat.

"Did you have sugar this morning for breakfast?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"Yeeees."

"We're going to see Finding Nemo."

"Really?"

"Yep."

When they get inside the movie theater, it's really crowded. Brian picks up Justin, scared of losing him in the crowd. They get the tickets, and get snacks, then they go take their seats. "Do you have to go to the bathroom before the movie starts?" Brian asked Justin.

"Nope."

"You sure?"

"Yep."

"Okay." The movie started and Justin started eating some of the popcorn.

After the movie, they left the movie theater. In the car, all Justin would keep saying, well, singing is, "Just keep swimming, just keep swimming."


	4. Chapter 4

Queer as Folk

My Own Story

Story #6

Chapter #4

Summary: At 8:30 pm Brian and Justin get back from spending the day together. Uncle Dimitri tells Justin they're moving. How will he react?

A/N: In case some of you didn't know, Brian's car is a black Jeep. (Wow, surprising [sarcasm] LOL)

When Brian pulled up to the house, Justin was sleeping, sucking his thumb. Brian got out of the car, picked up Justin, and carried him inside. When Justin felt Brian pick him up, he stirred and opened his eyes slowly. "Are we home?" Justin asked, sleepily, resting his head on Brian's shoulder.

"Yes, we're home." Brian answered. Brian knocked on the door. Uncle Dimitri answered the door.

"Hi." Dimitri said to Brian. "Is he asleep?"

"Sort of. He just woke up, but I can tell he's still tired."

"Justin? I need to tell you something." Brian went in and sat Justin down on the couch, and sat next to him. Uncle Dimitri sat across from them. Justin leaned against Brian, sucking his thumb, looking at Uncle Dimitri. "Justin. I got a new job offer. In Texas. So, we're going to be moving." Justin shot up, sitting straight up.

"NO! I don't want to go! I want to stay here with Brian and Mikey!" Justin was pissed off and upset. He ran off and hid, in the basement. He curled into a little ball and bawled his eyes out.

"I knew he wasn't gonna take it well." Uncle Dimitri told Brian.

"Me too. I'm gonna go calm him down."

"All right. And I'll go see if Molly woke up from him screaming." Uncle Dimitri went to Molly's room. Luckily, she was still asleep. Brian went to the basement. He knew where Justin would hide. He went over to the farthest corner in the basement. First, he turned on the lights. It was pitch black. "Justin?" He called. No answer. "Justin?" He called again. He heard crying, and went to where Justin usually hid. He saw Justin in a little ball, his body shaking from crying. "Justin, it will be okay." He said sitting on the floor, and hugged Justin.

"No it will not. I won't see you or Mikey or Debbie ever again." Justin continued to cry.

"Yes you will. We can get a web cam and use that to see each other and talk through a computer. We could email, and call."

"It will not be the same."

"I know. But think of it as an adventure. You'll get to see new places. New people. Try new things." Brian pulled Justin into his lap. Justin snuggled into him. "Maybe we could even visit each other once in awhile. But I don't know." Justin had calmed down.

"Will.....will I see you tomorrow?"

"Yes. Of course. You have packing to do so you won't be leaving for at least a couple weeks."

"You'll see Mikey and Deb tomorrow too. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Let's get you to bed." Brian carried Justin to his room. They talked as Brian helps Justin get into his pajamas.

"Will you stay with me?"

"Tonight I can."

"Really?" Justin smiled.

"Yep. I'll have to check with your Uncle first. I'll be right back."

"Okay." Brian left and came back a minute later.

"He said it was okay."

"Yay! Sleep next to me." Justin got in his bed and pulled the covers over Justin. Brian took off his shoes and shirt. He got in next to Justin, on top of the covers. "Why aren't you under the covers? Aren't you cold?"

"No. I'm fine." Justin snuggled up next into Brian. They fell asleep.

_3 weeks later _ (A/N: I know....big time jump....sorry)

Everybody was gathered on Dimitri's driveway. They all hug and say goodbye. As Brian picks up Justin, he starts crying. "It's okay bud." Brian said, hugging Justin.

"I'm gon' miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you too. Remember, we'll talk to each other. See each other on the web cam." Justin nods. Brian kisses his forehead, then buckles him in the car. He kisses Molly on the cheek. After they drive off, everybody leaves and goes their separate ways.

When they got to the airport, Dimitri, Justin, and Molly went over to the window. Dimitri called Brian. "Hi, Brian. It's Dimitri."

_"Hi. How are you?"_

"I'm good. You?"

_"Fine. How's Justin?"_

"Okay, I guess. At least he stopped crying. Do you want to talk to him?"

_"Yeah."_

"Okay. Hold on." Dimitri hands Justin his cell phone. "Justin, it's Brian." Justin takes the phone.

"Hi Bri." Justin said.

_"Hey bud. How are you?"_

"Okay." Justin sounds upset.

_"Aw, just okay? Can try to be happy? For me?"_

"I will try. Uncle Dimitri said we have to go. Our flight was called."

_"Talk to you later."_

"Okay." Brian hangs up and Justin hands the phone back to Dimitri and he closes the phone, and turns it off. He picks up Molly, and holds Justin's hand.

After they get on the plane, Justin and Molly fall asleep, and Uncle Dimitri does some work. Right before the take off, Dimitri buckles in Molly and Justin. Molly eventually falls asleep.

After they land, Dimitri waits until everybody else is off the plane to get his stuff. After he gets his bag, he wakes up Justin. He unbuckles Molly and Justin, and picks up Molly. Justin holds onto the strap of Dimitri's duffle bag. They go and get their luggage. Molly wakes up. He sets her down on a chair, and Justin sits next to her. He gets the luggage, and they get a cab to they're house, Dimitri bought before they moved there.


	5. Chapter 5

Queer as Folk

My Own Story

Story #6

Chapter #5

Summary: It's been 12 years. Justin is 17 years old and Brian is 29 years old. Molly, Dimitri, and Justin are back in Pittsburg.

_12 years later_

Over the years, Brian and Justin talked over the web cam and called. It became less and less as Justin became a teenager. Now they're back in Pittsburg.

Justin was leaning against a lamp post. That's when he saw the most gorgeous man he'd ever seen. The man saw him, and walked up to Justin. (A/N: Cutting their conversation down. Using the same lines. They may be a little different.) "Where you going?" The tall man asked.

"No place special." Justin answered.

"I can change that."

When they get to the loft, they're both thinking the same thing. _I've seen him before._ After they have sex, they talk. "What's your name?" The man asked.

"Justin."

"Justin? Justin Taylor?"

"Yeah. How do you know my last name?"

"I'm Brian. Brian Kinney." Justin and Brian are both in shock.

"I knew I've seen you before."

"I can't believe it." Brian said in a low voice.

"Me neither." They both start laughing.

"How come you didn't keep touch?"

"I don't know. I guess because I started hanging out with my friends more and more."

"How's Molly?"

"Good. So is Uncle Dimitri."

"What are you doing back here in Pittsburg."

"Uncle Dimitri's work got transferred."

"Ah."

"I can't wait to see Mikey's face. And Debbie's. They are gonna _freak_ when they see me."

"Oh my god, I know."

The next day, Brian took Justin over to Michael's apartment. He banged on the door. Michael opens the door. "Hey Brian." He see's Justin. "Why'd you bring him?" He's frustrated.

"Why Mikey, is that any way to treat your little 'brother'? "

"Justin?"

"Yep." Justin answers. Michael is shocked.

"Oh. My. God."

"I know. We were both shocked too." Brian said. They talked for awhile. After talking for what seemed like hours, which it probably was, they all planned to meet each other at the diner. Justin visited Debbie. She was shocked too. They talked for awhile. By the time he left, his throat was so sore from all the talking he did.

At around 7 pm, they met up at the diner. Justin was introduced to Ted and Emmet. He already met Lindsey, Melanie, and Gus, the night Gus was born. Justin's voice kept cracking and breaking and hurt really, really bad. He was talking WAY too much today. Everybody laughed when his voice would crack/break, including him and that made his throat even more sore. He drank as much water as he could, trying to make his throat less sore. Around 9 pm, they decided to go to Babylon. Justin tagged along.

They danced the night away. (A/N: I know, cheesy line. IDC. :p. This is the last chapter hope you enjoyed it!)


End file.
